Asura (Asura's Wrath)
|-|Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Berserker Asura= |-|Wrath Asura= |-|Mantra Asura= |-|Asura The Destructor= |-|Six-Armed Mantra Asura= Summary Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He was one of the Eight Guardian Generals who served the Shinkoku Army and the Emperor to fight against the Gohma, until he was framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, had his wife killed and their daughter taken, and banished to Earth. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-A, likely higher | At least 5-A, likely higher | At least 5-A, likely higher | 3-B | 3-B Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, able to ignore any non-lethal wounds, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, Energy Blasts, can survive in space, has various forms where his stats increase dramatically, can increase his power in relation to his rage Attack Potency: Large Continent level (Heavily damaged Vlitra to the point of surpressing it for a long time) | At least Large Continent level (Can match Base and even Vajra Wyzen for a bit) | Large Planet level '''(Defeated and destroyed Gongen Wyzen who had grown larger than the planet and battled Augus and Base Deus who are more powerful than the former), likely higher (Later in the game, Asura had gotten more powerful to match and defeat Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | At least '''Large Planet level, likely higher (Dueled in a beam clash with the Karma Fortress, fought against Yasha and traded blows with him) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Became much more powerful than his previous forms, fought toe-to-toe with the Vlitra Core along with Yasha) | Multi-Galaxy level (on par with Chakravartin's Base and Golden Forms, destroyed multiple planets and stars with casual attacks, punched through Chakravartin's Golden Form which said beings size was much bigger than dozens of galaxies that were near him) | Multi-Galaxy level (matched and defeated Chakravartin's Creator form while he was in his base form and at his highest shown levels of rage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew across space while destroying Gohma's and crossing space along with other ships), FTL '''reactions (Dodged dozens of laser beams from Vlitra that can go this fast) | '''Sub-Relativistic, FTL combat and reaction speed (Easily kept pace with Wyzen and kept up with Yasha who's known as one of the fastest characters in the game) | Sub-Relativistic, FTL'' ''combat and reaction speed (Kept up with the likes of his former master Augus and Deus in battle) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to fight against the Vlitra Core on equal grounds alongside with Yasha) |''' Massively FTL+''' (Crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milk Way Galaxy in minutes, which the distance is 26,000 light years, dodged and reacted to several of Chakravartin's Mantra beams, can keep up and trade blows with base form Chakravartin) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartins movement and attacks, who in this form is noted to be a lot faster than his Base form) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift Gohma Lashers and throw significant distances) | At least Class M | Class T (Can toss Vajra Wyzen hundreds of meters and send him into space) | Class T | At least Class T, likely Class P (Much stronger than before) |''' Multi-Galactic Class''' (Capable of physically contending with Chakravartin) | Multi-Galactic Class (Able to physically overpower Creator Form Chakravartin) Striking Strength: Class NJ | At least Class NJ '''(can harm Vajra Wyzen while still in his own Vajra form) | '''Class XMJ, likely higher''' | '''Class XMJ, likely higher (Even in his scorched up Wrath Form, Asura is still powerful enough to harm and punch Yasha several meters back) | At least''' Class XMJ', likely higher (Stronger than Sakra Devanam Indra Deus, damaged the Vlitra Core enough to make it's shell crack) | '''Multi-Galactic Class '(traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | Multi-Galactic Class '(Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form) 'Durability: Large Continent level | At least Large Continent level (Able to take hits from Base and Vajra Wyzen) | Large Planet level (Survived and took a giant finger poke from Gongen Wyzen who became bigger than Gaea itself, later took hits from Augus and Deus who are both stronger than Wyzen), likely higher (Traded blows and tooks hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Survived a blast from the Brahmastra, although his body became horribly scorched shortly after, able to take hits from Yasha while in his charred up Berserker form) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Able to take hits from the Vlitra Core and a casual Chakravartin) | Multi-Galaxy level (Tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's golden form and is able to tank hits from Base Chakravartin who is strong enough to destroy four of his Mantra arms) | Multi-Galaxy level (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face) Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms) Range: Melee range physically, hundreds of meters with energy blasts | Planetary physically in his Destructor form (As large as the Earth), likely thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) Standard Equipment: His four extra arms Intelligence: Generally average, but a very skilled combatant Weaknesses: Tends to rush head on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapid Fire: Releases a barrage of energy blasts. Lock-on Fire: Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. Unlimited Mode: A power up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. "Burst": Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Note: This Asura should not be confused with the other Asuras. Key: Beginning of Game Asura | Vajra Form | Six Armed Vajra Form | Berserker/Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/'Six Armed Mantra Form' | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Superman (Pre-Crisis) (Superman's profile) Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Parents Category:Cyborgs Category:Demigods Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3